1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic imaging system and system operation method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a radiographic imaging system and system operation method, in which selection of one of plural radiographic image detectors can be checked for correct use without an error.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
An X-ray imaging system or radiographic imaging system is well-known in the field of medical diagnosis. The X-ray imaging system includes an X-ray source apparatus or radiation source apparatus, and an X-ray imaging apparatus or radiographic imaging apparatus. The X-ray source apparatus generates X-rays. The X-ray imaging apparatus forms an X-ray image. The X-ray source apparatus includes an X-ray source or radiation source, and a source driver (controllable) or source control unit. The X-ray source applies X-rays to a body of a patient. The source driver drives the X-ray source. The X-ray imaging apparatus includes electronic cassettes or radiographic image detectors, an imaging control unit and a console unit or user interface device. The electronic cassettes detect the X-ray image by receiving X-rays transmitted through the body. The imaging control unit controls the electronic cassettes. The console unit stores and displays the X-ray image.
The electronic cassette includes a sensor panel and a control circuit board. The sensor panel is a flat panel detector (FPD) for detecting the X-ray image as an electric signal. Numerous pixels are arranged on the sensor panel two-dimensionally for storing signal charge in response to X-rays. The control circuit board includes a gate driver, signal processor, and controller. The gate driver reads out the signal charge from the pixels per unit of pixel rows. The signal processor converts the signal charge into an image signal constituting the X-ray image. The controller controls the sensor panel in connection with the gate driver and the signal processor.
A plurality of the electronic cassettes are frequently prepared and used in combination even in an examination room, for various purposes, such as erect posture and supine posture. For X-ray imaging, the body is positioned in a suitable manner. One of the electronic cassettes for imaging among the electronic cassettes is selected by a physician or operator at the console unit, for example, radiologist or technician. In the field of diagnosis, there is risk of mistaking the electronic cassettes due to the operator. A second one of the electronic cassettes (where the body is not positioned) different from a first one of the electronic cassettes (where the body is positioned) may be selected manually. As a result, the X-ray image in which no object of interest in the body is imaged may be formed. To solve this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 8,731,141 (corresponding to JP-A 2011-177348) discloses improvement of the X-ray imaging system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,731,141, all the electronic cassettes operable for selection at the console unit are driven for detecting the X-ray image irrespective of selection of an operator. A number of the X-ray images are formed by the electronic cassettes, and automatically refined to select candidate images with an object, or manually selected by the operator. Should the candidate images be derived from an unselected one of the electronic cassettes, then an alarm signal is generated, for example, alarm sound from a loudspeaker, alarm message on a display panel of the console unit, to inform the operator of his or her error in the selection of the electronic cassettes.
In the X-ray imaging system of U.S. Pat. No. 8,731,141, the X-ray image of the purpose can be formed reliably even in occurrence of an error in the selection of the operator. However, all the electronic cassettes controllable with the console unit are driven for detecting the X-ray image. There occurs wasteful use of electric power for a second one of the electronic cassettes other than a first one of the electronic cassettes outputting the X-ray image of the purpose.
In a type of the electronic cassettes, an internal battery is contained for power supply. The electronic cassettes are wirelessly connected with the imaging control unit or other apparatuses. The use of the method of U.S. Pat. No. 8,731,141 in the electronic cassettes may cause a problem in that the battery is quickly consumed because considerably high power is used. The battery must be recharged frequently even while the electronic cassettes are not used for imaging.